


The One Where Kurt and Noah Object [May 12, 2018]

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys/Rambling Wrecks AUs [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Left at the Altar, Like The Scene At The End of The Graduate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Finn and Rachel's wedding in "All Things Go".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Kurt and Noah Object [May 12, 2018]

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new work. We're migrating the AUs away from the SOTB series and into their own, so we can get the odd tags and pairings off the SOTB series tags!

It’s a farce. It’s a complete farce, yet there everyone is, standing and looking expectantly at the rabbi Rachel found as he says all the right words so Rachel and Finn can be legally married. Rachel and her friend from Juilliard are standing on one side of him, and Finn and Syd on the other side, which Noah thinks Rachel might _still_ be snitty about. Noah tunes most of the rabbi’s talking out, but when the rabbi asks if there are any objections, and the words hang there, he shrugs a little. 

“Screw it,” Noah says out loud. “I object.”

Kurt grabs his hand and squeezes. “ _We_ object.”

Finn stares out at the crowd and for the first time in this miserable farce of a wedding, he looks hopeful. The rabbi blusters; this may be a first for him. Rachel’s face turns white, then pink, and then red, and she starts to make a noise resembling that of a tea kettle at full boil.

“Oh!” Syd brightens. “Are we doing this? I object, too.”

“Me too!” Hannah stretches her hand up, waving at the rabbi. “I object.”

“I eject!” Audrey pipes up. “I eject all the movies!”

“No, Audrey,” Carole says. “Don’t say that.” She’s staring at Noah and Kurt with something akin to abject horror on her face. 

“You don’t have to do this, asshole,” Noah says to Finn. “You realize that, right?”

Maybe Finn didn’t realize it, because a look of relief, almost one of wonder, seems to dawn on his face. “I don’t?” he asks. 

“Yes you do!” Carole screeches suddenly. “Don’t listen to any of this. Kurt, I can’t believe you’d disr—”

“Shut up, Carole,” Kurt says flatly without even looking at her. 

“Kurt!” Burt says. “Don’t talk to Carole that wa—”

“Shut up, Dad,” Kurt says in the same voice.

“Finn!” Rachel says, hitching her breath at the end of the word. “Finn, what is this? Why?”

“I don’t have to,” Finn says softly. “I don’t _have_ to do this.” He looks up at Rachel.

“Yes! You do, Finn, remember?” She makes a strange face and starts making incomprehensible gestures that are clearly meant to remind Finn of… something.

“Now Finn Hudson!” Hiram begins, stepping forward. “This is not the appropriate way to treat a lady like Rachel. You simply cannot entertain such suggestions. I demand that you remove these four from the ceremony.”

“Hiram, dear,” Leroy says, catching Hiram by the arm. “You’re just going to upset and confuse the boy. Give him a minute. I’m sure he’ll realize he’s being irrational.”

“No,” Finn says firmly. “I’m not.” He looks from Rachel to Kurt, then to Noah, then back to Rachel. “I don’t have to do this.”

“Tell him, K,” Noah says softly.

Kurt nods. “Finn. Don’t do this.”

“Ok,” Finn says. He turns to Rachel. “I’m sorry. I can’t marry you.”

“Is there…” Rachel brings her chin up. “Is there someone else, Finn?”

Finn looks out at the crowd again, making eye contact with first Kurt and then Noah. Without even looking back at Rachel, he says, “Yes.”

“Who!” she demands.

“Them,” Finn says. “It’s always been them.” With that, he starts to walk away from the altar and back up the aisle, pausing in front of Noah and Kurt’s row. 

“Darling,” Kurt says with a little grin. 

“You should have told me not to do this before I rented the tux,” Finn says. “It’s itchy. Can we go?”

There’s a crash, followed immediately by a fainter crash, and Noah turns his head to see Audrey and Burt staring at Carole lying on the floor. He looks across the aisle and starts to laugh. “Hiram fainted,” he says. “I almost feel sorry for Leroy. We should definitely go.”

“There’s still a limo outside,” Syd says from behind Finn. “Or whatever that thing is considered. Hired transportation.”

“Well, come on, then,” Finn orders, and he stretches out his arms. Noah and Kurt start to laugh, tucking themselves under Finn’s arms. Finn drapes his arms across their shoulders, kissing Noah on the top of his head, then turning to do the same to Kurt. “Come on, Hannah,” Finn calls out. “I’m buying us some ice cream.”

Hannah giggles and comes up to them. “Can I tell the gossip sites? Exclusive scoop, I’ll tell them.”

“Email them from the limo, monkeyface,” Finn says. 

“Finn!” Rachel cries out as they reach the door, then starts to wail. “Finnnnnnnnn.” Her sobs are a little too familiar to Noah’s ear, though; he’s heard her theatrical sobs off and on almost his entire life, and despite being left standing alone under the chuppah, she’s not really that upset.

“Oh, hey, Syd?” Finn says, as the doors close behind them and Rachel’s dramatic weeping is suddenly cut off. “I need some legal stuff.”

“Good thing your best friend’s a lawyer, then, isn’t it?” Syd replies, pulling Hannah along with her. 

“Yep!” Finn agrees. “It’s the second best thing ever!”

“What’s the first?” Hannah asks.

Finn pulls Noah and Kurt against him, leaning down to kiss Kurt, then turning his face towards Noah to kiss him. It’s a long moment before he pulls away and says, “Them.”

The five of them pile into the limo, and as it starts to pull away from the curb, Finn presses a button to turn on the radio. The back of the limo is flooded with Simon and Garfunkel’s “Sound of Silence” and Syd starts to laugh hysterically. 

Finn leans back against the seat with Kurt and Noah pulled close against him. “What’s so funny, Syd?”

“We’ll do movie night in a few weeks,” Syd finally calms down enough to say. “Then you’ll see.”

“Oh, so where are we going?” Finn asks. 

Noah grins at Kurt before they both look at Finn and answer him together. “Home.”


End file.
